forever together
by hannahblair2000
Summary: this is set after the season finale of season 4 when elena chooses damon. this is my first fanfic so please not too much hate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wake up in a bed that is familiar to me. I turn to my right and smile at the fact that Damon Salvatore is lying there. Only a few seconds after my awakening his eyes dart open and he sits up. He looks over to me his blue eyes looking very happy and his smile looking especially pleased with himself.

He leans down to kiss me and I wrap my arms his neck. His arms grab me around the waist and it soon becomes very apparent this will be more than just a make out session. My heart starts to beat quicker and my pulse starts to race.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings and a sigh emerges from Damon's lips. He gets up and is about to walk out of the bedroom when I suddenly remember something extremely important. "Damon," I say

"Yes?" he replies with a curious smile.

"You need pants," I say this with a giggle and lift them from the floor and throw them to him. He doesn't say anything to reply he just winks at me before heading to the door, though this time with pants.

I listen to who is at the door. It's Karoline and I already knew that she was stressed just by the way she almost banged the door down.

I decide it's a good idea to get dressed just in case it's me she needs which I assume it is considering she has never been in a rush to see Damon…. except maybe once last year.

It only takes me 20 seconds to get dressed and brush my hair because of my super speed. Caroline marches up the stairs directly to my room. I open the door just in time before she barges in.

"Elena!" she exclaims, "I have been looking everywhere for you! Though I really hoped that you weren't here," she says the last bit more quietly.

"Well I'm here now," I say trying to sound optimistic even though I was kind of pissed off at her because of her interruption a few minutes ago.


	2. forever together chapter 2

Chapter 2

I lead Caroline down the stairs there is no point of us being up there but Caroline seemed even slightly reluctant to go. While walking down the stairs I notice that Damon had still not decided it was appropriate to wear a shirt which makes me blush and gives me a embarrassed smile.

Caroline scoffs then says "I can't believe you chose _him_ over Stefan!" she says this loud enough so that Damon can hear too. He winces and I get surprised who knew that Damon was touchy on that subject.

I take a seat beside Damon. He then puts his arm around me and I cuddle in a bit. I look up at him, he isn't looking at me but he has got a smile on his face though not the one that I would expect for this situation. Instead he has a look of, amusement?

It takes me a few seconds but I soon realise that he was looking at the complete look bewilderment that Caroline had on her face. This gives me the same expression that Damon has.

Caroline sighs, before saying impatiently "Damon go put a shirt on I need to talk to Elena alone!"

Damon rolls his eyes then gets up and kisses me on the cheeks on the way past. This makes blush.

Once Caroline is satisfied that Damon has reached the bedroom she sits beside me and puts one hand on my shoulder. "Elena I know that you may be slightly confused right now," She says softly.

"Are you talking about my decision?" I say. Caroline nods.

"Well guess what I love Damon! So whatever it is you are trying to get through to me it won't work!" I raise my voice slightly.

"No!" shouts Caroline almost in despair, "You love Stefan!"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath just like I had been taught by Damon. Caroline's expression softens she repeats my action then stands up and walks to the door. "You are going to regret your choice," she says the closes the door behind her.

I lean back into the sofa and sigh, I knew this relationship was going to be hard but I didn't know that I would have Caroline on my back the entire time.

I hear the stairs creek and I look to see Damon coming down them. As soon as he sees that I see him he super speeds over to me. He sits beside me on the couch. His eyes are sympathetic. He shuffles closer to me then leans in to kiss me. I kiss him back of course and he pushes me gently back on to the couch so that I am lying down. He kisses my neck, just like earlier my heart starts to speed up, my pulse speeds up and it also becomes apparent that it will be more than just a make out session. The only difference is that it was more than just a make out session.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up lying on Damon's chest on the sofa that had just been used for much better activities than sitting. I look up at him, this time he is awake and staring at the ceiling while slowly stroking the back of my hair.

"I've been thinking," he says

"Okay?" I say edging him on.

"Are we going to be attending college this year?" he says as though it was normal for him to be thinking it.

"I don't know, what do you think babe?"

He smiles obviously amused by the use of the pet name. He shrugs then sits up, making me go up with him too. He leans in to kiss me and we make out for a little bit before Bonnie rings me.

I sigh and answer the phone. "Elena? Get over to Caroline's house now!" then hangs up the phone. Humph I mutter before going upstairs to get a shower.

After the shower I get on a change of clothes then head down stairs and reach for the handle of the door. "Hey!" says Damon playfully "Where do you think you're going."

I turn around and get startled by how close he is to me. He puts his fore head against mine and stays like that. "I-I I'm going to Caroline's" I say stuttering because of the new show affection Damon was showing.

"Okay," he says casually then raps his arms around my waist and pulls me into one of the most romantic kisses I have ever had.

I wrap my arms around his neck and continue to kiss him. He pulls away and gestures his hand for me to walk out the door. There must have been a slight disappointment on my face because he leans down and kisses my cheek.

I sit in my car and pull it into reverse before driving on the same road to Caroline's house that I had done for most of my life. I let my eyes wander a bit but do my best to keep focused. When it came to my driving in mystic falls I did not have the best record.

I pull into Caroline's driveway and approach the door but before I can knock Bonnie pulls me into the house. My eyes immediately land on Caroline who is crying on the couch. I go to sit beside her and put my arm round her. "What's wrong Care?" I say soothingly. The next things I hear is a bunch of Caroline doing her best to talk whilst crying at the same time.

I turn to Bonnie and she starts to explain it in English, "Klaus turned up at her door last night and she told him she didn't want Tyler back then kissed him," my eyes widen and I turn to Caroline,

"So you kissed Klaus, what does it matter?" Bonnie turns to me and says "It matters because he is upstairs right now and last night while they were doing…. What they were doing Tyler climbed through the window then grabbed Klaus and knocked him out then broke up with Caroline."

I make an O shape with my mouth then get back to comforting Caroline.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Damon

Without Elena I'm not quite sure what do with myself. I pour me a drink and sit on the couch. I twirl round my glass making the ice clang together. I sigh take a drink and then throw the glass at the wall. Just because.

I get up, walk up the stairs and somehow find myself in Stefan's room. I look around the walls and get a deep sadness in the pit of my stomach. "Oh god what the hell did I do!" I say angrily to myself, "He is really gone for good." I break into a sob just in time for the door to open and find Elena walk through the door.

She looks very concerned; I guess she never saw me cry before. She opens her mouth as if she was going to say something but then doesn't. She simply comes over and puts her arms around me. I sit up and I kiss her, I hold her face in my hands. She puts her hands on my chest and pushes me away. I give her a confused look but she just shakes her head and says "not in Stefan's room." I guess she is right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Elena

_Dear diary,_

_The fact that I had walked in on Damon crying, freaked me out the tiniest bit because as we all know Damon does not cry! Or at least that's what it was like. It's not like I minded that he cried in fact it was kind of hot for him to be emotional._

I sat Damon down on the couch and told him about what happened with Caroline to get his mind of the subject (even though I probably shouldn't have.) once I had finished the story he looked at me with a look that was filled completely with amusement. I smile at him and give him a playful nudge, he just laughs back.

I lean back on the couch. His gorgeous blue eyes watch my every move. He leans over me his two hands on each side of my head and then kisses me. My hands move onto his hip and I pull him in close. He kisses my neck, his lips are incredibly soft. His hand move down but I just reach out to hold them, not again today. He nibbles on my earlobe his lips moving up and down my neck and on my collarbone. I put my hands on my chest and I push him off. I was pretty sure I had heard something.

We hear a knock on the door. Damon growls and gets up and pours himself a drink whilst I get up to answer it. To my surprise it was Klaus, he smiles at me before walking in. I start to feel pissed off at him for what he did to Caroline. He was obviously taking advantage of her. He opens his mouth to begin to speak but before he can I interrupt him. "One thing before I am going to walk out of this house because right now I hate you more ever."

"Okay?" he says a little confused. I raise my hand and slap him. He moves his jaw around and I walk out.

I get in my car and Damon runs out behind me. Once he is in the car we both burst out laughing. "You are fucking insane!" he says to me through laughter. This was the first time I heard him say the F word but I didn't care I just laughed until we decided to go to Caroline's house.


End file.
